marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zakkoroen
Don't you think you should upload a logo...?—DarthtylerTalk 21:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *Been tryin'.... could you help? I was thinkin' the pic of Scarlet Witch's breakdown...--Zakkoroen 13:35, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Main Page i didnt know if you would like it, but i created a new homepage? is it good or just better than your old one? ThePrestiege 19:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *Its good but get rid of the video game-mentioning parts.--Zakkoroen, currently the only admin of Marvel Fanon (also founder) 20:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Admins Hey guys based on the size of the wiki, I decided its finally time for admins! I will post how you can become an admin at some point soon.--Zakkoroen, currently the only admin of Marvel Fanon (also founder) 20:34, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Help If you need templates and policies, you can just copy some from Elder Scrolls Fanon. Our policies are located at w:c:tesfanon:Category:Tesfanon policies, and our templates can be found at w:c:tesfanon:Category:Templates. I made most of those, so I don't care if anyone copies them. --Michaeldsuarez, an administrator of Star Wars Fanon, Elder Scrolls Fanon, and OblivioWiki. RE: Template It's done. The new template can be found at Template:Banned. -- Michaeldsuarez 21:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) New Logo *Well, it took a LOT of tracking down, but I found the image I wanted for the logo! A few changes are needed, though... maybe splice it with the current logo? Y'know, "Marvel" in top corner, "Fanon" in the bottom corner, maybe a little text saying that this is the Marvel Comics Fanon Wiki right under it... could anyone help? Thanks!--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 12:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC) **Just so you know, logos can only be 155 pixels high, so you need a smaller image. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:46, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *All right, but how do I change imsge sizes?--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 12:48, 8 October 2008 (UTC) **Before I answer that question, what applications do you have for image editing? I know for sure that every image-editing program has a resize option. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ***I *think* I have Microsoft Paint... no Photoshop or anything like that.--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 15:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Then I don't know what you can do about it. Also, you shouldn't use copyrighted works for your image.--'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:08, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *Well there goes that plan... I'll have to ask my friend if he can do a logo... oh well..--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 16:09, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Ongoing Template What's an ongoing template? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:46, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *Like "This article contains information that is ongoing. More content will be added as events warrent them."--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 12:47, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Alright, thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *But did you see the new image for the logo? Pretty cool, huh?--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 12:47, 8 October 2008 (UTC) **Yeah, I guess. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I found Furmanism very interesting and over the top. Thanks for deciding to look for an image for me; I couldn't find one myself. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:50, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *I couldn't find a place to put an image... here's an image I think might work, though. I was gonna use it for a userbox.--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 15:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I placed that image onto the template. Template:Ongoing is now finished. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:08, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Administrator Sure, but I won't be creating actual articles. I don't read that many comics. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *That's fine, you could just help out, like helping get rid of vandalism when it inevitably appears, and helping make policies and stuff.--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 13:17, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'll take the job then. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *Thanks. I'm going into userlists to see if any vandalism has occurred.--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 15:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Furmanisms make good templates *One thing I like about Furmanisms is that you can make a Wiki template out of all of 'em! "Time I wasn't here" for a user who's taking a break, "Never did want to live forever" for an article scheduled to be deleted... the possibilities are endless!--Zakkoroen, evil genius!! 15:59, 8 October 2008 (UTC) More templates Template:Delete and Template:Joke are finished. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:53, 8 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Policies It's easy to create create policies. Just create a article in the namespace called :Some policy or something. On that policy, you should: *Describe the purpose of the policy. *State why the wiki would benefit from such a policy. *State the meaning of the policy *Tell what the policy does. *State the consequences for breaking the policy. Please try to keep your policies as simple as possible to allow all users to understand it. Since there's enough users (5+) here to create a consensus, you should create a forum about the proposed policy so that other users can state their opinions on it and make changes or suggestions. If it's about a topic that may have oposition, then you should hold a vote, so that only policies that the majority of users support exist here. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:35, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hey there I saw your question at Marvel Fanon talk:Administrators and have answered it there. Let me know if you have any other questions. --Charitwo 17:33, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dude..... I'd be honored:)!! Thezoologist2008, reporting for duty, Master Zakkoroen! Alright:) But, honestly, I don't know how to make them.... The Zoologist 17:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC)thezoologist2008 Maybe I will..... *If you could give me some simple suggestions, I just might.... The Zoologist 19:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC)thezoologist2008 *Hmm.... I do have someone similar called the Marionette. My friend made him, and he's a sick villain! Perhaps I'll use him.... thanks:) The Zoologist 20:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC)thezoologist2008 What an HONOR!! I'd be honored:) Wait'yll the folks back home here about this:)) The Zoologist 02:31, 2 January 2009 (UTC)Thezoologist2008 Sorry JMan2.0 03:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC)Okay, sorry. I didn't know it wasn't aloud. I thought that since they were all half a Marvel character they would be aloud. I also considered putting them on the DC fanon one, but this one is bigger. I checked to see if there was an Amalgam fanon and there wasn't, and I didn't know where to propose one. Do you know where I could do that? I would like to keep them here, until such time as I can get them on another site. Please don't erase them or anything, please. And just so it is known, and I'm not trying to be rude, in the modern comics Riddler's real name was changed to Edward Nashton. JMan2.0 20:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC)I Just checked to see if I was able to put them on the normal Fanon Wiki, and it doesn't work with the formats of the pages. Thanks for the info:) Already knew that, but thanks! The Zoologist 17:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC)Zoologist I Need an Admin's Help For some reason some of my pages of late have weird things occurring out of no where. For example, my character's templates were fine when I last checked them. But now after making no edits, all the info is jammed into the little blue box. Have the templates changed or something? Anyway, only some of my pages get messed up like that while others remain ok, which really confuses me. Then to top that off, a page of mine's name appeared miscorrectly in the search box with funky symbols in place of letters (which I describe below in a message that I had sent to the zoologist who has not responded to me in the past 2 weeks, so I just copied it and pasted it in my note to you). Anyways, I don't know why marvelfanon has become funky as of late but I would appreciate whatever help you can provide in fixing the naming problem as described below and to this out of the blue and frustrating template problem. Thanks for anything you can do to help me/explain what is going on.Topher5151992 22:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) "To start, I was renaming my "Raven Darkholme (Earth-515)" page to "Raven Darkhölme (Earth-515)" since her last name is actually spelled with the ö. However when I later went to search for the newlynamed page, "Raven DarkhÃ¶lme (Earth-515)" appeared, while the real page would not appear in the search bar. I have no idea why this happened. So, I was stupid enough to try to move the info from the real "invisible" page to the weird "Raven DarkhÃ¶lme (Earth-515)" page, and then I was going to rename it "Raven Darkhölme (Earth-515)", while making the real page into a different Earth-515 page "Karl Lykos (Earth-515)". However, the Karl Lykos page wouldn't appear in the search bar either. Again, I am dumbfounded. So I renamed the "Karl Lykos (Earth-515)" page to "Raven Darkhölme(Earth-515)" (accidentally without a space between Darkhölme and (Earth-515). As you can see I'm in over my head. So, I am turning to you to see if: 1. the erroneous "Raven DarkhÃ¶lme (Earth-515)" page can be deleted. 2. Have "Raven Darkhölme(Earth-515)" renamed to "Raven Darkhölme (Earth-515)" (w/ a space after the last name). 3. Have the corrected "Raven Darkhölme (Earth-515)" page appear in the search bar. 4. Have it so that I can later make a real "Karl Lykos (Earth-515)" page without it redirecting to a Mystique page. I apologize for all this hassle, and I will appreciate whatever help you can provide me. Topher5151992 17:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC)" Hello Zakkoroen! I'm Nanosoldier, a veteran wikia contributor (but not part of wikia) and I have come to have a proposal. To be honest, I'm a huge fan of Marvel Comics and since with wiki does have it's graphical disadvantage, I was wondering if I can change that and create a more visually stylistic wiki with law and order (no pun intended). An example of my work is here but unfortunately, there are no Terminator fans. I just want to help make the wiki more attractive, just that. Thank you. Nanosoldier 06:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) founder who is founder nzhabermaas11 Hi, I'm new here. I wanted to know if I could join. I have a lot of ideas to contribute, but I'd like to chat sometime to get to know the site and to ask questions. Thanks. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man